


Love is Stronger (Ulquiorra Cifer)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Tears pooled in your eyes, clouding your vision. It was beginning to sting, but you didn’t care. That small amount of pain was nothing compared to what Ulquiorra must be feeling. You clenched his hand tighter, tears cascading down your red cheeks.‘Why did this have to happen? Why?!’
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Love is Stronger (Ulquiorra Cifer)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 962 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Ulquiorra ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

Tears pooled in your eyes, clouding your vision. It was beginning to sting, but you didn’t care. That small amount of pain was nothing compared to what Ulquiorra must be feeling. You clenched his hand tighter, tears cascading down your red cheeks.

_‘Why did this have to happen? Why?!’_

You shook your head roughly, looking into his yellow eyes. Your free hand brushed his black bangs out of his face before resting on his cold cheek. Your mind was reeling, trying to think of some way to save his life, but you knew that there was nothing you could do. You were powerless, and it was far too late.

You knew it, but you didn’t want to believe it.

Your eyes widened when his body started to disappear into thin air.

“ **NO**!” You cried, clutching his hand tighter. “Please, Ulquiorra! You have to fight it! Please… please… DON’T GO DON’T LEAVE ME!”

For the first time since you’ve known him, a smile graced his lips. His free hand brushed your tear-stained cheek and he mouthed your name.

You tried grabbing his hand, but it turned to dust as soon as you touched it.

“ **ULQUIORRA**!”

Her scream echoed throughout Las Noches, fists hitting the ground as hard as your body would allow. Sobs racked your body. You couldn’t breathe. You clenched your hand around your shirt, just over where your heart was shattering. It felt like it had stopped beating.

Ishida, though he didn’t understand why you loved the Espada so much, felt his heart tug at your great distress. He wasn’t the comforting type – all he could do was place his hand on your shoulder. It did little to stop your form from shaking.

That day, you felt as if your life had ended.

But little did you know, it had only just begun.

* * *

It had been three years since Ulquiorra died. Aizen wasn’t dead because it was impossible to kill the evil bastard, but he was locked up tight, deep below Soul Society. Ichigo had lost his shinigami powers, only to be given a second chance by a man that had only been using him. Again, he lost his power. And again, he regained it.

A lot had happened since then.

Though you could never forget Ulquiorra, your heart had slowly begun to heal.

It was a slow process and you often found yourself breaking down when you were left alone. You had a strong support system, though. Your friends were there for you the entire time, especially Ichigo. You knew that it was because he felt guilty, but you also knew it wasn’t his fault.

He lost control of his inner hollow and he did what he had to do. That’s all it was.

No matter how much it hurt to lose him, you could never hate Ichigo. You knew that if he hadn’t killed Ulquiorra, then he would have killed Ichigo.

A yawn passed your lips as you exited the apartment, stretching your arms above your head.

You were late for work again but it wasn’t your fault. You were finally getting back to a normal sleeping schedule and often ended up sleeping in. Your body was making up for all those months that you didn’t sleep a wink, and even though he often scolded you, he could understand where you were coming from.

He may not have known the whole story, but he had lost his wife a year ago so he was rather lenient when it came to you.

Something was off that morning but you didn’t feel it, too focused on getting to work. You definitely weren’t a slacker, and even though it happened frequently, you hated being late and burdening everyone. In your hurry, you bumped into someone. You bowed, apologizing before continuing on your way.

“Y/N,”

You froze mid-step, eyes growing wide.

That sounded just like…

Slowly, you turned your head.

“U-Ulquiorra…” Tears began to pool in your eyes as you took a step toward him. You had hallucinated his form before, but never this real. It was like he was really there. “I-It can’t be…” You swallowed hard, quickly closing the gap between. You reached your hand up, shaking, and rested it over where his heart would be.

_Thump-thump, thump._

Your hand retracted like something had just bit you and your eyes stared into his. They were as vibrant a green as you remembered.

You opened your mouth but no sound came. Was this a dream? Was your mind torturing you with another vision of your beloved? No, it was too real to be a dream.

“Is that all you have to say, Y/N?”

The same monotone voice. The same monotone expression. The way he said your name sent chills down your spine. Only he had ever managed such a feat.

“I-It is you… Ulquiorra!” You cried out, flinging yourself into his body and wrapping your arms tightly around his waist. Tears soaked the white t-shirt that he wore.

Slowly, awkwardly, his arms wound around your back.

Even his embrace was the same.

You didn’t care if this was a sick joke. You didn’t care how he was there. All that mattered to you was the fact that he was there with you. He was alive, and he remembered you.

“U-Ulquiorra?” you hiccuped, pulling away only enough to look up at him.

“Yes?”

“I-I’m sorry,”

“For?”

“I-I should have t-told you back then h-how much I love you. But I… I…”

His hand rested on top of your head, pushing it back to his chest. “The past is the past,”

It was a simple phrase, but it meant the world to you.

Your grip on him tightened.

You got a second chance and, this time, you would never let him go.

* * *


End file.
